Una piedra en el zapato del presidente escolar
by Azmine Junet
Summary: Sentado en la banca del patio principal, Francis Bonnefoy esperaba que sea la hora de hablar conmigo... "¿Me odias verdad?" "¿De qué hablas? No creo que valgas lo suficiente como para odiarte."


**Disclaimer:** A veces pasa por mi cabeza la teoría de que Himaruya es en realidad Japón disfrazado y sus historias están basadas en las verdaderas historias con los demás países. Aún así, Hetalia Axis Powers sigue siendo de su propiedad y no mía, que tristeza.

Fanfic realizado para el Evento Entente Cordiale 2015 para la comunidad Fruk Me Bastard. ¡111 años ya cumplidos!

**Advertencias:** Usos de nombres humanos. Narrado por Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland).

* * *

**Una piedra en el zapato del presidente escolar**

Sentado en la banca del patio principal, Francis Bonnefoy esperaba que sea la hora de hablar conmigo. No movía ni un músculo, no tenía señal alguna de nervios y al igual que todas las otras veces que tenía que dirigirme a él me preguntaba qué ideas pasaban por su mente sobre mí, pero esta vez sería diferente, si de algo estaba seguro era que sus sentimientos por mí no eran los mismos que hace 3 meses.

Desde que gané las elecciones como presidente escolar la tensión aumentó entre los dos, que él quedara en el puesto de vicepresidente no fue mi elección, pero como es el favorito del director le dan todo lo que él quiere sin siquiera merecerlo. Todos sabemos que sin ayuda el inútil no hubiera podido ni postular. Ese fue el inicio de algo fuerte entre los dos. Y con algo fuerte no me refiero, precisamente, al amor.

Siempre sabía cómo llamar la atención de todos y nunca entendí ¿cómo le hacían caso al chico más fastidioso y arrogante de la escuela? El idiota vivía rodeado de chicas a la hora de salida y en los recesos, nunca podía tener una conversación con él, su capacidad de presumir era irritante. Me limitaba a escucharlo hablar y hablar de su pelo todo revoltoso. En las juntas con el resto del comité estudiantil interrumpía cada cinco segundos, nunca me dejaba terminar de explicar mis propuestas y encima que llegaba tarde se proponía hacerme enojar con sus inmaduros comentarios sobre mi peinado.

A las semanas ya no pude soportarlo y le tire un puñetazo en la cara. Nos mandaron a la fuerza a la oficina del director. Él venía provocándome pero ni el director entendía eso y nos mandó a detención después de clases por tres meses. ¡Ah! Que fastidio. Este imbécil no solo se preocupaba en molestarme si no también me causaba problemas.

Pasó un mes, el sistema de detención es malísimo, básicamente te encerraban en un aula llena de delincuentes en el que todos se miraban las caras por dos horas. Para el mes y medio ya solo quedamos los dos, la relación que tenemos se basaba en estar sentados en un aula por dos horas sin decir una palabra, tampoco es que quisiera hablar con ese idiota, pero era realmente incómodo.

—¿Me odias verdad? —Dijo el idiota mientras se levantaba de su carpeta y se paraba en frente mío.

—¿De qué hablas? No creo que valgas lo suficiente como para odiarte –respondí frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, me odias porque te cedí mi puesto en las elecciones.

—No caeré en tus provocaciones Bonnefoy, hoy no.

Se acercó mucho a mí y pude tener su despreciable cara a centímetros de la mía.

Quería que ganaras algo que has deseado al menos una vez, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, presumió.

—¡Cállate idiota! —Grité mientras él me empujaba contra el suelo y me plantó un beso.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato y me dijo— ¿no te provoca hacer algo más?

—Habla claro —, me queje.

—Enseguida te muestro—, rió.

—No —grité mientras lo empujaba—, yo voy primero.

Semanas después tuvimos algunos encuentros en los baños, hasta que me pidió no vernos esta semana y hablar. Ahora estaba ahí esperando a que saliera.

Llegue hasta él y sonrió diciéndome— sí que se te ve feo ese peinado.

—¿Qué planeas Francis? —Le respondí molesto y me dijo:

_"Quizás enamorarme de ti."_

* * *

Al principio pensé que podría terminar el texto antes que iniciaran las clases en la U, pero los problemas personales terminaron quitándome el resto de tiempo que me quedaba antes de ingresar. Lamento la brevedad, pero espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito. ¡Se hizo con mucho amor! Amor al FrUk haha.

Se acepta todo tipo de comentario y crítica -constructiva, no destructiva-.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Azmine Junet.


End file.
